


Quantum entanglement - Part 2

by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C), fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Архонт уничтожен, угроза кеттов ослабла, и теперь Саре Райдер предстоит самое трудное — вести человечество к мирному сосуществованию с ангара, но на ее пути встает «Цербер».
Relationships: Cora Harper/Original Male Character(s), Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Миди низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Quantum entanglement - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Це́рбер, также Ке́рбер (от др.-греч. Κέρβερος, лат. Cerberus) — трёхголовый пёс, охраняющий выход из царства мёртвых.  
> Аи́д (др.-греч. Ἀΐδης (Aidis) или ᾍδης, или Га́дес; у римлян — Плуто́н, др.-греч. Πλούτων (Ploúton), лат. Pluto «богатый»; также Дит лат. Dis или Орк лат. Orcus) в древнегреческой мифологии — бог подземного царства мёртвых и название самого царства мёртвых.  
> Персефо́на (др.-греч. Περσεφόνη, лат. Persephone; также Ко́ра др.-греч. Κόρη, девушка, дева) в древнегреческой мифологии — богиня плодородия и царства мёртвых, владычица преисподней, супруга Аида.

**1**

Музыка в баре грохотала с такой силой, что Сара с трудом слышала свои мысли. В этом была вся суть Кадары — все слишком. Слишком громко, слишком опасно, слишком грязно. Сара нетерпеливо поерзала на стуле, в который раз проклиная спертый, насыщенный алкогольными парами воздух и постоянно запотевающие голоочки. Очки были старой модели и слегка барахлили, из-за чего мир вокруг казался слегка подернутым зеленоватой дымкой, но они закрывали половину лица, вместе с не по размеру большим замызганным скафандром придавая Саре вид страдающей от лишнего веса неряшливой стрекозы. И уж точно в этом виде никто бы не признал в ней Первопроходца.

— Чем дольше мы тут сидим, тем больше мне кажется, что никто не придет, — пробурчала она, склоняясь над стаканом. 

_«Ветра сказала, что ручается за информатора. Вряд ли бы она делала такие заявления, не будучи уверенной. Его могло задержать простое недоразумение»._

— Это Кадара, СЭМ, — неприязненно поморщилась Сара. — Здесь простым недоразумением может стать что угодно, включая пулю в затылок.

_«И все же я рекомендую подождать еще. Тем более, что мужчина за соседним столиком уже достаточно долго проявляет к тебе осторожный интерес. Вероятность того, что это и есть тот, кого ты ждешь, составляет восемьдесят шесть целых четыре сотых процента»._

— В таком случае я тоже проявлю к нему осторожный интерес.

Сара резко приподнялась, чуть не расплескав все, что у нее было в стакане, и, развернув стул, оказалась лицом к лицу с человеком, о котором говорил СЭМ. Некоторое время они молча разглядывали друг друга. Точнее, разглядывала Сара, а незнакомец неторопливо продолжал пить. Даже сквозь зеленую дымку голоочков он был вполне ничего. Темные волосы, волевой подбородок, спокойный взгляд уверенного в себе человека. Чем-то он напоминал ей отца. 

Первой не выдержала Сара:

— Ave, Caesar*. — Она подалась вперед в попытке переорать музыку.

Незнакомец растянул губы в тонкой, едва заметной усмешке и положил на стол между собой и Сарой маленький круглый прибор. Музыка стихла, отрезанная невидимой стеной полей массы. 

— Vita brevis**, — отозвался он.

Сара расслабилась. Дурацкая пара вопрос-ответ была не самой очевидной вещью на свете.

— Я слышала, у тебя есть информация, которая мне нужна. 

— Все зависит от того, есть ли у тебя то, что нужно мне. — Он сделал глоток, чуть поморщился. — Говорят, на «Нексусе» все еще можно достать настоящий бурбон.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я достала для тебя бурбон? В обмен на информацию о «Цербере»? 

Он рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

— Я хочу вернуться на «Нексус»: новые чистые документы и много кредитов. Скажем, полмиллиона.

— Серьезно? Всего лишь новые документы и полмиллиона кредитов?

_«Сара, согласно моей статистике, сарказм отрицательно влияет на результативность переговоров»._

Разговор с голосами в голове, по ее мнению, еще хуже влиял на результативность переговоров, так что Сара стиснула зубы, неимоверным усилием подавляя желание ответить СЭМу вслух. Незнакомец тем временем сунул руку внутрь куртки, неспешно вытащил сильно помятую пачку, достал одну сигарету, с наслаждением сунул в рот, но закуривать не стал. Сара зачарованно наблюдала за этим, без сомнения, ритуалом. Здесь, в Элее, она почти не видела людей, которые бы курили. Земного табака осталось ничтожно мало, а местные растения либо не годились для людей, либо не шли ни в какое сравнение даже с самыми дешевыми сигаретами. Сигарета заняла положенное место, словно приклеившись к уголку его губ, и мешала Саре сосредоточиться — взгляд настойчиво цепялся за нее, почему-то снова вызывая воспоминания об отце и еще о чем-то, что она не могла никак сформулировать. 

— Я знаю, кто ты. И знаю, что ты вполне можешь такое устроить.

Сара недоверчиво хмыкнула — она тщательно запутывала следы, направляясь на Кадару. 

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь.

— Это вряд ли. — Он вытащил сигарету, с сожалением покрутил ее в пальцах и убрал обратно в пачку. — Я вообще хороший торговец информацией, Первопроходец. А в этой галактике — уж точно лучший.

_«Думаю, отрицать твой статус уже не имеет смысла»._

Сара подняла руки вверх.

— Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь. Я вижу, что ты крут. Но так ли крута твоя информация о «Цербере»? 

— О, поверь, так близко, как я, к «Церберу» еще никто не подбирался.

Он протянул через стол ладонь, крупную, с длинными пальцами.

— В этой галактике все зовут меня Джек.

— Сара Райдер, — улыбнулась Сара, отвечая на рукопожатие. — Впрочем, ты и сам уже это знаешь. Кстати, мы не встречались раньше? У меня такое ощущение, что я тебя уже где-то видела.

— Это вряд ли. Я никогда не был публичным человеком.

* Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant (с лат. — «Славься, Цезарь, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя») — латинское крылатое выражение.

** Vita brevis, ars longa (с лат. — «Жизнь коротка, искусство вечно») — латинское крылатое выражение.

**2**

Она дошла до стены и, круто развернувшись, метнулась в обратную сторону.

_«Ангара сказали бы, что ты мечешься, как халлирион в клетке»._

Сара пропустила слова СЭМа мимо ушей. Иногда СЭМу удавалось удачно пошутить, но это явно был не тот случай.

— Ты уверен, что Эфра получил мое сообщение?

_«Да»._

— И данные о деятельности «Цербера» в Млечном Пути?

_«Да»._

— Постой, а ты присвоил моему сообщению наивысший приоритет?

_«Да»._

— Тогда, черт возьми, почему его так долго нет?! Уже почти ночь!

_«Уверен, Эфра отнесся к твоему приглашению с достаточным вниманием»._

— Сразу же удалил и забыл, ты хотел сказать? Удивительно просто, что еще мне нужно сделать для ангара и Элея, чтобы Эфра начал относиться ко мне хотя бы с вниманием. На Меридиане мне уже почти показалось, что у нас… Ладно, проехали. — Сара подхватила куртку. — Если Эфра не идет ко мне, значит, мне самой придется найти к нему дорогу. В конце концов, я ведь Первопроходец, так?

Против обыкновения СЭМ промолчал. Он молчал всю дорогу к штабу Сопротивления, но Сара была слишком занята собственными мыслями, чтобы заметить это. 

Чем больше она погружалась в деятельность Сопротивления, тем ее отношение к Эфре становилось все более и более личным, что ли. Раздражение быстро сменилось уважением, а затем вовсе перешло некую грань, за которой Сара не была уже много лет. С тех самых пор, как, будучи подростком, по уши влюбилась в отцовского друга — начальника СБ Цитадели. Кастис Вакариан был умен, силен, опасен и принципиален. А еще он был турианцем и едва ли вообще смотрел в сторону Сары, в лучшем случае воспринимая ее как мелкое недоразумение. Да и сама она вскоре уехала в тренировочный лагерь «Альянса», где ее увлечение со временем прошло, уступив место какой-то недолговечной интрижке с таким же, как она, курсантом. Во всяком случае, еще совсем недавно Саре казалось, что подобные эмоции — это пройденный этап, и второй раз она так не вляпается. 

В очередной раз тяжело вздохнув, Сара пообещала себе быть умнее и разборчивее в привязанностях.

Как всегда, в штабе Сопротивления, даже несмотря на позднее время, было полно народа: туда-сюда сновали аналитики, штабные работники и бойцы, недавно прибывшие с передовой. Но, увы, ни один из них не был Эфрой. Осторожные и не очень расспросы не принесли никакого результата: никто не знал, где он или когда появится. Разочарованная, Сара поплелась обратно к зданию Посольства «Инициативы».

Ночью Айя светилась волшебным светом: биолюминесцентные растения, маленькие фонарики, чуждая, но полная изящных летящих линий архитектура. Как бы то ни было, не только Эфра был причиной, по которой Сара любила бывать здесь. 

— Позднее время для прогулок, Первопроходец.

Сара вздрогнула, но не обернулась, продолжила идти, предоставив Эфре самому подстроиться под ее шаг.

— Тебя не было в штабе.

— Я встречался с Пааран. Твои сообщения пришлись весьма кстати. 

Они обогнули здание посольства и поднялись по лестнице в жилую часть.

— Подразумевалось, что это секретная информация, причем тут Пааран? — с легким раздражением спросила Сара, прикладывая ладонь к панели на двери.

Внутри Эфра с любопытством огляделся. Апартаменты Сары ей самой казались безликими, но обстановка здесь была подчеркнуто человеческой — непривычной и необычной для ангара. 

— Так и есть. Не волнуйся, я ей ничего не рассказывал. Просто дал небольшой повод для размышлений. Пааран слишком вам доверяет, рано или поздно это приведет к беде, — ответил Эфра немного рассеянно, пристально рассматривая репродукцию на стене. — Что это за мир?

Сара внутренне застонала, одновременно проклиная и желая всяческих благ тому, кто решил, что «Звездная ночь»*** будет удачным интерьерным решением. Разговор неумолимо уходил от нужной темы, но она боялась спугнуть эти отчаянно редкие мгновения, когда Эфра снимал маску лидера Сопротивления и проявлял какой-то интерес к чему-то. К кому-то. Быть может, даже к ней. 

Она стала рядом с Эфрой, почти касаясь его плечом. 

— Это Земля. 

Эфра обернулся. Слишком близко. Сара почувствовала, как краснеет. 

— Земля? Разве она такая? — Он дотронулся пальцем до картины.

Сара покачала головой. 

— Нет, конечно. Просто художник так изобразил. Он был немного не в себе, когда рисовал это. Он вообще по жизни был немного не в себе.

— Странно. Странно и очень красиво. Хм-м-м… У вас столько невероятно красивого, Сара Райдер. Неужели вам было мало? Зачем было оставлять все это? 

— Ты знаешь, зачем. Я говорила тебе об этом миллион раз и не хочу начинать этот разговор опять. Скажи, как мне наконец убедить тебя, что мы прилетели исследовать, а не завоевывать.

Эфра скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Сару исподлобья.

— В своем сообщении ты утверждаешь, что «Цербер» похищает ангара. Это исследование или завоевание?

— Они похищают и людей тоже! А еще скупают на черном рынке оборудование! Очень много оборудования. Я не знаю зачем, но очень хочу узнать. И не смотри на меня так, будто мои люди — это кетты, а я — новый Архонт. Это наша общая проблема!

Взгляд Эфры смягчился, он покачал головой.

— Нет, я совершенно точно не думаю, что ты — новый Архонт. Я думаю, что ты запуталась, растеряна и не знаешь, кому верить. Мне тебя жаль. 

Это было так неожиданно, что Сара застыла с открытым ртом. «Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда, — подумала она, ощущая как бешено колотится сердце. — Это все мне снится».

— Жаль? Меня? — наконец выдавила она.

— Тебя. Ты столького достигла, но сейчас ты еще более одинока, чем в самом начале, когда твой брат был в коме, а отец погиб. И в то же время мне невыносимо жалеть тебя. Это… неправильно. Ты сильная. Ты смелая. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем просто моя жалость. — Он слегка наклонился к Саре. — Быть может, моей помощи? Ты ведь для этого сюда прилетела? Просить о помощи?

Сара отчаянно пыталась взять себя в руки, вести себя соответственно возрасту и статусу, ну или хотя бы совладать для начала с собственным голосом.

— Д-д… — Она приложила руку к груди и прочистила горло. — Да. 

— Так что тебе нужно от меня, Сара Райдер? Бойцы? Оружие?

«О боже, да мне нужен ты! Ты!» — хотелось заорать Саре, но она сделала вид, будто заинтересовалась стеной напротив.

— Я нашла человека, который готов свести меня с закупщиком «Цербера». Он — мелкая сошка, вряд ли много знает. Меня интересуют те, кто стоят за всем этим. Я хочу знать, почему они здесь? Зачем все эти похищения? — Набравшись смелости, она выдохнула: — Если получится завоевать их доверие, попасть на базу под видом торговца живым товаром… Закупщик недвусмысленно дал понять, что больше всего ему сейчас нужны здоровые, выносливые мужчины-ангара. Я дам ему то, что он хочет.

Она посмотрела на Эфру. По выражению его лица невозможно было понять, одобряет он ее или нет.

— Мне не нужно много твоих людей, Эфра. Только один. Самый лучший. Тот, кто сможет прожить достаточно долго, чтобы у нас появилась возможность узнать расположение этого осиного гнезда.

Эфра прищурился, словно решая для себя какую-то задачу, потом чуть улыбнулся уголком рта:

— Ты изменилась, Сара Райдер. — В его голосе ей послышалось сожаление. — Хорошо. Хоть и не знаю, что такое «осиное гнездо», но я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь. Потому что все, что касается ангара — дело Сопротивления, значит, и мое тоже. И еще потому что ты — это ты, а не твоя «Инициатива».

*** «Звёздная ночь» (нидерл. De sterrennacht) — одна из наиболее известных картин нидерландского художника-постимпрессиониста Винсента Ван Гога.

**3**

— Ну, собственно, и все. Вот такой план.

Детальная голограмма Кадары, до того занимавшая половину стола, уменьшилась до размеров футбольного мяча. 

— Нет! — Джек стукнул по столешнице раскрытой ладонью. — Ты меня совсем за идиота держишь, Райдер? Так дела не делают. Ты что, _его_ продать решила?

Сара опасливо покосилась в сторону Эфры — тот никак не отреагировал, с отсутствующим видом продолжая подпирать стену жилого модуля. Сара натянула самую любезную из своего скудного арсенала улыбок.

— Ты ведь сам говорил, что скупщик «Цербера» просил привести ему ангара. Я нашла, ну, скажем так, добровольца. Все будет выглядеть абсолютно естественно.

Джек внезапно откинулся на спинку стула, выражение злобы на его лице сменилось задумчивостью — он пристально разглядывал Эфру. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что люди плохо различают ангара? Вы все кажетесь нам одинаковыми: мужские особи похожи друг на друга, женские — друг на друга. Только долго общаясь, можно научиться видеть разницу. — Он повернулся к Саре и прошипел: — Ты не меня за идиота держишь, Райдер, ты просто сама по себе чокнутая. Это ведь Эфра де Тершаав!

Сара обреченно кивнула.

— А говоришь, что люди плохо различают ангара.

Джек смерил ее таким злым взглядом, что Сара с трудом подавила желание схватиться за оружие. 

— Я — хороший торговец информацией, а это подразумевает хорошую память, в том числе и на лица, даже если это… они. — Он вытащил смятую пачку, покрутил ее в руках и убрал обратно. — Зачем ты притащила его сюда? А если его еще кто-то видел и узнал? Дьявол, Райдер, ты усложняешь мою работу. И ставишь под удар мою репутацию.

Сара кисло улыбнулась, но тут от стены наконец отлепился Эфра и встал сбоку от нее.

— Если я правильно понял, взамен ты получаешь много кредитов и новое имя? 

Эфра говорил ровно, почти без всякой интонации, но, наученная опытом многочисленных перепалок с ним, Сара слышала в этой бесстрастности эхо надвигающейся бури. Она примиряюще подняла руки:

— Хей! Давайте все успокоимся! Джек, никто нас не видел, кроме пары рилкоров, но они уже точно никому ничего не расскажут. Ты хорошо прячешься. И Эфра здесь просто в качестве… консультанта. Конечно же я не собираюсь продавать главу Сопротивления.

Серые глаза Джека впились в Сару двумя острыми ледышками так, что она невольно поежилась.

— «Просто в качестве консультанта», — он выплюнул эти слова как какое-то ругательство. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не просто так «слегка» изменила мой план. Не боишься, что если будешь рыбачить в такой мутной воде, тебе может попасться на крючок самая настоящая акула, с которой даже тебе не справиться?

— Я, может, и не справлюсь, но тогда вот он, — Сара кивнула в сторону Эфры, — точно справится.

Джек хмыкнул. Похоже, он уже совладал со своими эмоциями. 

— Ладно, будем считать, что ты и твой… консультант меня убедили. Возможно, твоя задумка и сработает. С идиотскими затеями такое случается. 

* * * 

Карабкаться по скалам без привычной брони реликтов и усовершенствованных систем СЖО оказалось удовольствием крайне сомнительным. Саре было жарко, а голоочки, которые никто так и не удосужился починить, то и дело запотевали. Она с завистью покосилась на Джека — в своем скафандре, немного потрепанном, но все равно подозрительно напоминающем один из скафандров «Инициативы» , тот спокойно перепрыгивал с уступа на уступ и, по всей видимости, не испытывал никаких неудобств. 

— СЭМ?

_«Да, Сара»._

— Мне нужен стабильный и неотслеживаемый канал связи с Эфрой. 

Пару минут ничего не происходило, и Сара прилежно лезла, пыхтя как паровоз из старинных фильмов. 

_«Судя по твоему дыханию, Райдер, ты уже при смерти»._

Неожиданно раздавшийся в голове, а вовсе не в наушнике голос Эфры вместо привычного голоса СЭМа, заставил ее вздрогнуть. 

— СЭМ, что это значит? — прошипела она.

_«Ты просила стабильный и неотслеживаемый канал связи, Сара. Я создал параллельный канал с Эфрой, так как наш с тобой способ связи является самым ста...»_

Но его, сам того не зная, перебил Эфра:

_«Так что ты хотела?»_

— Я хотела напомнить, что ты только наблюдатель, Эфра. Не вмешивайся. Что бы ни происходило. Ты меня понял?

Последовала секундная заминка, такая небольшая, что Сара в другое время и не обратила бы на нее внимания.

_«Конечно»._

Сара чертыхнулась про себя. Еще на Айе Эфра настоял на том, что будет наблюдать за встречей с безопасного расстояния, и Сара уже сто раз пожалела о том, что согласилась. Она вздохнула и постаралась снова напомнить себе, что Эфра — хладнокровный сукин сын, который стальной рукой уже много лет управляет Сопротивлением, и он не станет совершать необдуманные поступки из-за человека. Но уверенности у нее почему-то не прибавилось. 

— Эфра? — позвала она тихо, удостоверившись, что Джек достаточно далеко.

_«Да?»_

— Почему ты запретил Джаалу участвовать в этом? Я ведь знаю, что он вызывался добровольцем.

_«Потому что Джаал не готов»._

— К чему?

_«К тому, чтобы умереть таким образом. В нем еще слишком много радости жизни»._

Сара взглянула на ничем не примечательного оперативника, выбранного Эфрой. Они едва ли перекинулись парой слов за все время, что летели сюда, но ей тогда показалось, что в его поведении был не совсем понятный подтекст. Что-то сродни той молчаливой почтительности, какую ангара высказывал Эфре. 

— А Хаар, получается, готов умереть?

Эфра помолчал, и Сара ощутила неловкость, словно она затронула какую-то очень личную для него тему.

_«Из-за кеттов он потерял всех, кого любил. Сопротивление дало ему цель — возможность отомстить, но теперь, когда ты убила Архонта, у Хаара больше не осталось и этого. Он благодарен тебе и он лучший из моих бойцов, а значит, выполнит возложенную на него миссию как надо именно потому, что не стремится выжить»._

— Безумие какое-то. Но ведь именно теперь он может начать все заново, обрести новый смысл, друзей, близких? 

Эфра снова надолго замолчал, и когда Сара успела мысленно трижды проклясть свой длинный язык, подумав о том, что ей было известно об истории самого Эфры, он наконец сухо сказал: 

_«Это не так просто»._

И прежде чем Сара что-то ответила, сменил тему:

_«Будь осторожна. Торговец прибыл. Других людей я не вижу, но с ним две машины. Вы называете их ИМИРы»._

— Откуда ты знаешь как выглядят ИМИРы, Эфра? — удивленно хмыкнула Сара.

_«Я всегда внимательно изучаю все возможные донесения о вооружении потенциального противника»._

— СЭМ? У нас что, и правда, есть ИМИРы? — обратилась она к СЭМу, пропустив мимо ушей слова о потенциальном противнике.

_«Судя по документации, на «Нексусе» было несколько десятков неактивированных единиц, но все они были уничтожены во время столкновения со Скверной. Очевидно, данные об уничтожении не соответствуют истине»._

— Еще одна головная боль, — она вздохнула. — СЭМ, подготовь мне все документы, подписанные тем же, кто составлял протоколы по списанию ИМИРов. Надо будет проверить, чего еще у нас нет из-за Скверны. Возможно, удастся расспросить этого человека.

_«Мне жаль, Сара, но интендант Эрншо погибла вскоре после прибытия в Андромеду»._

— И почему я ничуть не удивлена? Ладно, разберемся с этим позже. 

Она остановилась и подозвала Джека.

— Ты не говорил, что у твоего закупщика есть большие металлические друзья.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты, — покачал головой контрабандист. — На все встречи он всегда приходил один.

— Значит, он либо что-то подозревает, либо…

— Ты сама знаешь, на Кадаре подозревать что-то — это правило хорошего тона. 

Он развернулся и пошел вперед. Прищурившись, Сара смотрела ему вслед, неожиданно поймав себя на том, что ей нравится, как он двигается: экономно и грациозно, как умел двигаться ее отец, прошедший подготовку N7. Она нахмурилась, опустила глаза на носки своих покрытых пылью сапог, пытаясь сформулировать едва оформившуюся мысль. Как отец? Сара снова перевела взгляд на Джека. По записям с «Нексуса», Джек не было его именем, а всего лишь сокращением от фамилии Джекилл. До участия в «Инициативе» он вел ничем не примечательную жизнь на небольшом астероиде, служил в органах охраны правопорядка. Максимум, что могло стрястись там, — пьяная драка шахтеров. Но почему тогда он постоянно вызывает у нее ассоциации, связанные с отцом?

Сара тряхнула головой. После. Она подумает об этом после. 

* * *

Когда до места встречи оставалось чуть больше километра, Саре пришлось приступить к роли, ради которой все и затевалось, — роли торговки живым товаром. Она шла позади закованного в очень потрепанного вида цепи Хаара, то и дело подталкивая его между лопаток длинной заостренной палкой. Сам Хаар, вручая ей эту палку, предупредил, что при необходимости это оружие может выдать заряд электричества, способный парализовать или даже убить. И мрачно добавил, что такие штуки использовали кетты, чтобы контролировать пленных. И сейчас Сара с сожалением подумала, что за время полета от Айи сюда даже не попыталась ничего узнать о живом, мыслящем существе, которое, возможно, идет на смерть ради нее.

— Жильбер! — позвал Джек, резко остановившись и подняв руки. 

Сара недоуменно покрутила головой — сама она никого пока не видела.

_«Он над вами, прячется за выступом скалы. Одна машина с ним, вторая — позади вас примерно в сотне метров»._

— Джек, не припоминаю, чтобы ты раньше приводил кого-то с собой. Если бы я не знал тебя уже так долго, то мог бы решить, что ты не ценишь мою дружбу и доверие, — раздался голос сверху.

— Ценю, Жильбер, поэтому привел к тебе кое-кого, кто сможет стать полезен нам обоим. 

— Вижу.

Жильбер наконец появился из-за скалы. Это был тучный человек с неприятным взглядом. Водянистые светлые глаза навыкате и узкие губы придавали ему вид огромной жабы. Оружия при нем Сара не видела, но это и не было нужно, учитывая возвышающегося за его спиной ИМИРа.

— СЭМ, ты сможешь опознать его? — склонив голову, субвокализировала она.

_«Веду поиск в базах данных Инициативы»._

— Сколько ты хочешь за ангара? — обратился он к Саре.

Она расправила плечи, шагнула вперед. 

— Нисколько. Это подарок.

Жильбер оценивающе прищурился. Длинный рот его растянулся в ухмылке.

— Так не бывает. Если ты не хочешь кредитов, значит хочешь чего-то еще. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты познакомил меня со своим боссом. 

Жильбер захохотал. Он смеялся искренне, то и дело похлопывая себя по выдающемуся животу и смахивая выступившие слезы.

— У меня нет слов, — наконец прохрипел он. — Джек, где ты откопал это недоразумение? 

Тень напряженной улыбки тронула губы Джека, он неосознанно пнул носком сапога мелкий камешек и чуть обернулся к Саре.

— На Кадаре и не такое можно повстречать, но моя подруга показала себя надежным человеком, так что я бы на твоем месте выслушал ее предложение.

_«Я выведу информацию на экран твоих очков, Сара»._

— Как хорошо, что ты на своем месте. — Взгляд Жильбера, обращенный в сторону Сары, стал ледяным, от веселья не осталось и следа. — Что же такое ты собралась предложить, что мне не могут дать другие работорговцы? 

— Никто не приведет вам сразу много ангара. Десять, двадцать — максимум. Если они станут пропадать в таких количествах, Сопротивление рано или поздно что-то заподозрит и станет искать причину.

— А ты, значит, можешь сразу и много?

Сара вытянула перед собой палку кеттов-погонщиков, небрежно ударив Хаара под колени, отчего тот повалился на землю.

— Да, сразу и много. И никаких вопросов со стороны Сопротивления, — совершенно искренне ответила она. 

— Сколько?

— Скажем, сотню. Могу и больше. Но для начала я хочу вести дела не с тобой, а с тем, кто отдает тебе приказы. 

— С чего ты решила, что кто-то отдает мне приказы? 

— Послушай, Жильбер, давай начистоту. Я навела кое-какие справки, послушала пару историй, и, знаешь, у меня сложилось впечатление, что за тобой стоит кто-то очень могущественный, кому пока выгодно оставаться в тени. Консервная банка за твоей спиной меня только убедила в этом. А я, Жильбер, устала от этой вонючей планеты, я хочу большего и чувствую, что это большее грядет. Я готова служить твоему хозяину или хозяевам, готова на все, лишь бы выбраться отсюда и оказаться на правильной стороне.

— Ого! Какая экспрессия! — он театрально хлопнул в ладоши. — Ладно. Приводи свою сотню ангара, тогда и поговорим. А сейчас я забираю этого. Где информация, которую ты должен был достать, Джек?

« _Сара, скала слева. Прячься_ ». 

Джек едва успел сделать шаг, когда голова Жильбера неожиданно лопнула со звуком, похожим на звук вылетающей из бутылки пробки. Сара прыгнула, отталкивая Джека, одновременно накрывая их обоих биотическим щитом. По тому месту, где она только что стояла, прошлась пулеметная очередь, вздымая фонтанчики пыли.

— Быстрее! Второй сзади! — крикнул Хаар, уже успевший скрыться за скальным уступом.

Джек вскочил на ноги, поднял Сару за шкирку, как котенка, и буквально швырнул вперед к Хаару, тут же метнулся в укрытие сам, попутно отстреливаясь из двух невесть откуда успевших взяться пистолетов.

— Эфра, твою мать! Я же просила не вмешиваться! — кое-как притулившись рядом с Хааром, заорала Сара.

_«Это было необходимо. Продолжайте отступать вдоль скалы, пока я не разберусь с машиной, которая ближе к вам»._

Спокойный голос Эфры вместе с сухими щелчками выстрелов подействовал на Сару отрезвляюще. 

— СЭМ, ты можешь взломать второго ИМИРа?

_«Я не был создан для кибервойн, но моей вычислительной мощности на это хватит. Это займет несколько минут»._

— Ну так начинай уже!

Скала сотряслась от попадания ракеты, и на Сару посыпались мелкие камни. Пока ИМИР затих, она выглянула из укрытия и послала по земле в его сторону биотическую волну. Рядом раздался выстрел — Джек не стал заморачиваться с наручниками Хаара, а решил вопрос, попросту прострелив цепь. Хаар благодарно кивнул и подобрал было копье кеттов, но Джек, покачав головой, протянул ему один из пистолетов. Снова застрекотал пулемет ИМИРа.

— Эфра!

_«Я делаю, что могу»._

Она наугад выпустила несколько биотических волн, стрекотание пулемета прекратилось, вместо этого послышался низкий гул, и все вокруг осветилось яркой вспышкой.

_«Все»._

_«Сара, взлом окончен. Оставшийся ИМИР под моим контролем»._

Сара провела рукой по лицу, стряхивая пыль и каменную крошку. Голоочки потерялись еще в самом начале, наверняка, уже раздавленные или разбитые — искать их она не стала. Второй робот стоял смирно, не проявляя никаких признаков враждебности, но Сара все равно старалась не выпускать его из виду. Мимоходом оглядев обломки первого ИМИРа, она подошла к Жильберу, точнее, к тому, что от него осталось, опустилась на корточки, сканируя.

— Вот дьявол. 

— Как я вижу, у тебя проблема величиной с чью-то отсутствующую голову. У меня есть кое-какие коды, которые я, скажем так, позаимствовал у Жильбера, хотя он об этом не был в курсе. И пара координат, которые, возможно, стоит проверить. Я готов поделиться. Небезвозмездно, конечно же. Скажем, еще за половину от оговоренной суммы. — Джек даже не посмотрел на тело.

Сара вздохнула.

— Ты мог бы сказать об этом раньше.

— А ты бы столько заплатила за эти огрызки раньше? 

— Вряд ли. СЭМ, ты можешь что-то нибудь выудить из его инструметрона? Названия, координаты? Что-нибудь?

_«Я попытаюсь. Среди данных присутствуют массивные зашифрованные участки. Также обращаю твое внимание, что, возможно, в навигационной системе шаттла осталась нужная информация»._

— Да, конечно, вызывай команду с «Бури», надо хорошенько все здесь осмотреть. И деактивируй ИМИРа, пожалуйста, он меня нервирует.

_«Хорошо, Сара»._

Мягко перепрыгивая с уступа на уступ, к ним приблизился Эфра. Стоя в тени шаттла, Сара могла наблюдать, как он тихо что-то сказал Хаару, передавая «Ишарай». По тому, как Хаар принял у него винтовку, почти нежно погладил ствол, она отчетливо поняла, что это оружие — его, что оно было дорого Хаару, и он вряд ли надеялся увидеть его снова, передав тому, кого уважал, кому, как считал, оно могло пригодиться и принести пользу. Сара против воли улыбнулась, ощутив радость от того, что Хаар остался с ними. Возможно, он все-таки сможет начать новую жизнь с новым смыслом. Но тут Эфра направился к ней, и улыбку стерло с лица Сары.

— Ты! Я просила! Не вмешиваться!!! — в бешенстве прошипела она, когда он подошел.

Эфра пожал плечами.

— Это было необходимо. 

Вспыхнув синим светом биотики, Сара угрожающе подняла руку.

— Если ты еще раз выкинешь что-то подобное, я…

Движения Эфры были настолько стремительны, что она не успела ничего предпринять, как оказалась притиснута к обшивке шаттла. Крепко удерживая ее за предплечья, Эфра склонился к ней.

— Что ты? Ударишь? Убьешь? Нет. Ничего подобного ты не сделаешь. 

Он замолчал. Их дыхание смешивалось, и Саре стало жарко от такой близости. Стоило только чуть приподнять голову — как она могла бы коснуться губами его губ. 

— Ты все еще слишком мягкая и нерешительная, — сказал Эфра, ослабляя хватку.

Он отступил назад, а Сара все так и стояла, опираясь на чуть выпуклый бок шаттла. Ей почему-то казалось, что последняя фраза была вовсе не о методах поддержания дисциплины.

— Я просила не вмешиваться, — повторила она уже спокойней, наконец отлепившись от обшивки.

— Человек отдал машинам приказ вас убить. Я всего лишь опередил его.

— Откуда ты мог знать о том, что он он приказал?! — Сара снова начала закипать.

Эфра прищурился, оглядел ее с головы до ног, словно размышляя, не повторить ли предыдущий маневр по усмирению.

— Мне сказал об этом твой СЭМ.

— СЭМ?

_«Да, Сара. Я предупредил Эфру о том, что был направлен сигнал на активацию ИМИРов»._

— Но почему Эфру, а не меня?

_«Согласно моделированию ситуации, только своевременное вмешательство Эфры обеспечивало вероятность положительного исхода для всех более семидесяти процентов и для тебя — более девяноста процентов. Сожалею, у меня не было времени обсудить это с тобой»._

Сара застонала, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— Я вам обоим это еще припомню, — устало произнесла она. — Где там наш челнок? Меня тошнит уже от этого места. 

**4**

Сара налила кофе, тщательно, не пропуская ни уголка, намазала тост протеиновой пастой, поправила миску с хлопьями, стоявшую несимметрично кружке кофе, и только потом спросила как бы равнодушно, словно не этот вопрос волновал ее с того самого момента, как она гостеприимно уступила свою каюту Эфре:

— СЭМ, как там поживает наш гость?

_«Какой из гостей, Сара? На борту присутствуют человек и два ангара, не являющиеся членами экипажа»._

— Я говорю об Эфре, СЭМ.

_«Все в порядке. Он проснулся тридцать четыре минуты назад и в данный момент изучает твою коллекцию кораблей. Особенно его заинтересовала «Нормандия»._

— Еще бы, — невнятно сказала Сара, откусывая кусочек тоста. — Всех и всегда интересует «Нормандия». Он завтракал? Джаал обещал, что у нас имеется достаточный набор подходящих для ангара продуктов.

_«Он отказался от завтрака и запросил файлы по истории строительства «Нормандии». Принять запрос?»_

— Скотт бы сказал, что наш большой синий друг удивительно предсказуем. По истории строительства какой из «Нормандий» запрос?

_«Обеих»._

— Принять и одобрить. Но перешли ему только публичную информацию.

_«Исполнено. Он так же просит о разговоре. Наедине»._

Сара с сожалением отставила пустую кружку.

— И снова разговоры. Ладно, СЭМ, я иду. Надеюсь, он хоть одет?

_«Да»._

— И то хорошо, — себе под нос пробормотала она. — С меня достаточно одного ангара-эксгибициониста на борту. 

Когда перед ней открылась дверь, Эфра рассматривал «Путь Предназначения», задумчиво вытянув модельку в руке, и был действительно одет. Отметив аккуратно разложенное на низком столике рядом с диваном оружие ангара, Сара переступила порог собственной каюты. 

— Необычные формы. Чужие. И в то же время не лишенные красоты и величия. — Эфра неспешно вернул корабль на место.

Сара встала рядом, легко обведя острые контуры «Квуну», сняла его с подставки и протянула Эфре.

— Мне ближе другое понимание красоты. Вот — форма, соответствующая содержанию: готовый к нападению хищник. Ощетинившийся и опасный.

Эфра молча покрутил модель турианского дредноута.

— Тебе нравится опасность, Сара Райдер? И хищники? — с какой-то непонятной интонацией спросил он.

Сара посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Мне нравится чувствовать себя в безопасности, Эфра. Поэтому мне нравятся хищники, которые на моей стороне. 

— Резонно. — Он закрепил «Квуну» рядом с «Нормандией». — Вы ведь воевали с турианцами. Как же так получилось, что за миллионы световых лет от дома ты враждуешь не с ними, а с собственным народом? Быть может, что-то не так с тобой, Сара Райдер?

— Так со мной или не так, — резко ответила она, — это неважно. Важно то, что «Цербер» угрожает всему нашему существованию здесь. Каждому из тех, кто живет и трудится на «Нексусе», каждому из тех, кто строит новый мир на планетах.

— Патетика. К тому же довольно неуклюжая, — фыркнул Эфра. — Тебе стоит взять пару уроков ораторского мастерства у Мошай Сефы. 

Сара покраснела. Бесцельно переставила на столе пару безделушек, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Наконец упрямо подняла голову:

— «Цербер» опасен. Ты сам видел материалы моего отца о том, что они делали с людьми еще до нашего прилета сюда. 

— Я так же видел, что кетты делают друг с другом, и все же их преданность собственному народу безгранична. 

— Это не одно и тоже!

— Правда? Почему? — Эфра оперся бедром о стол и сложил руки на груди. — Скажи мне, почему мне не стоит ждать именно от тебя предательства во имя человечества?

— Потому что то, что олицетворяет «Цербер», для меня неприемлемо! Понимаешь? Не-при-ем-ле-мо! Посмотри вокруг! На этом корабле больше инопланетян, чем людей! Моя преданность не ограничивается только человечеством! 

— И все же. Если встанет выбор между ангара и человеком, ты выберешь человека. 

Сара стиснула кулаки.

— Ты слишком упрощаешь! Все зависит от человека. И от ангара. 

Эфра неожиданно дотронулся до ее плеча, провел чуть вниз. 

— Я не знаю, как быть дальше, — произнес он тихо. — Ты говоришь правильные вещи. Ты сама веришь в это, я чувствую. Я хочу, чтобы все было так, как ты говоришь, хочу видеть наши народы, живущие и процветающие вместе. Но вы пришли в наши миры. Вы забираете себе землю, которая раньше была нашей. Вы победили кеттов. Вы показали, что вы сильней.

— Мы победили кеттов вместе, — сквозь отчего-то засевший в горле ком, попыталась возразить она. — Мы вместе сильней.

— Оставь эти громкие заявления для дипломатов. Я отдал войне с кеттами все, что у меня было, и даже больше. Это стало смыслом моей жизни. Но победили их вы. — Он наклонил голову, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Ты. 

Сара уставилась на странной формы ладонь, на длинные пальцы, лежащие поверх светло-серой ткани рукава, и вдруг ясно представила, как эти пальцы прикасаются к ее обнаженной груди. 

— Ты и я. Здесь и сейчас, — голос Эфры понизился до шепота. — Осознаешь ли ты, насколько мир между нашими народами хрупкий? Осознаешь ли ты, что одной искры хватит, чтобы началась новая война?

— Да, — также шепотом ответила Сара. — Но… 

_«Прости, что прерываю вас. Мне удалось расшифровать данные Жильбера и сопоставить их с теми, что предоставил Джек»._

Перед глазами Сары закружили колонки цифр и названий. 

— База «Цербера» на Элаадене? СЭМ, ты уверен? 

_«Да, Сара»._

Она отступила от Эфры, направляясь к выходу. 

— Мы продолжим этот разговор позже. И имей в виду, что я скорее умру, чем позволю нам всем пойти на поводу у тех, кто хочет войны между нашими народами. 

— Я знаю. — Услышала Сара, уже переступив порог. — Но даже этого может оказаться мало.

**5**

Сара осторожно выглянула из-за угла. Следующее помещение было огромным и полутемным, а дальний конец его и вовсе терялся в непроглядной тени. Вокруг царила все та же тишина, изредка прерываемая шелестом систем вентиляции. Она обернулась к Эфре и Хаару:

— У меня плохое предчувствие. Как будто они готовились к нашему появлению. — Она связалась со второй группой: — Кора, что у тебя?

_«Все в порядке, Райдер. Тихо, как в склепе. Все прибрано, данные стерты, никаких следов людей»._

— Хорошо, продолжайте движение. О любой подозрительной активности, да о чем угодно подозрительном — докладывай мне. Возможно, понадобится помощь СЭМа.

_«Так точно!»_

В голосе Коры Сара с облегчением услышала нотки смеха. Кора была расслаблена и спокойна, а ее интуиции Сара доверяла. Но она никак не могла отделаться от мысли, что их ждали. Возможно, с того самого момента, как взорвалась, будто переспелый фрукт, голова Жильбера.

— Но если они нас ждали, то почему не уничтожили здесь все? — произнесла она вслух, снова разглядывая в прицел винтовки огромное помещение. 

— Думаю, скоро мы об этом узнаем. — Эфра обернулся к Хаару и жестом показал тому идти вперед. 

На миг подернувшись рябью, пока подстраивалось маскирующее устройство, ангара исчез. Сара прикинула, где бы она сама заняла позицию, но Хаар ее удивил, появившись совершенно в другом месте, возле металлического куба у противоположной стены. Куб вызывал у Сары какую-то ассоциацию, но она не могла пока понять какую.

— Все чисто, — передал Хаар по внутреннему каналу, что связывал лишь их троих. — Но вам стоит подойти.

Почти бегом Сара пересекла разделяющее их пространство и, оказавшись рядом с Хааром, чертыхнулась. Боковая стенка куба была прозрачной, с аккуратно нарисованным на ней номером «7», внутри ничего не было за исключением дыры в полу и свернутого спиралью шланга. И темно-синих потеков.

— Это кровь? — почему-то понизив голос спросила Сара.

Эфра мрачно кивнул. 

— И довольно свежая, судя по цвету. Не больше суток. Надо осмотреть остальные контейнеры. Похоже, с расследованием исчезновений ангара на Кадаре и Элаадене я опоздал.

— Это не обязательно ангара, это могли быть турианцы — у них тоже синяя кровь.

Эфра неопределенно пожал плечами и отошел, направившись к следующему кубу-камере, около которого уже присел Хаар, что-то разглядывая.

— СЭМ, просканируй тут всё. Я хочу получить любую возможную информацию.

_«К сожалению, здесь также была проведена чистка, в том числе и биологическая. Кубы закрыты, а вокруг я не регистрирую ничего, кроме единственной термальной аномалии в конце помещения, но я не могу сказать, что там находится и опасно ли это. Температура объекта около сорока градусов, высота порядка двух с половиной метров, ширина — метр. Это контейнер, содержащий что-то теплое. К тому же на нем имеются датчики движения и таймер»._

Сара дотронулась до локтя Эфры, и, оборачиваясь, он так резко остановился, что она едва успела затормозить. Четкая стремительность его движений вызвала во всем ее теле совсем неуместное сейчас возбуждение. Эфра молча смотрел на нее, и секунды зависли между ними, как застывающая смола. «Тебе нравится опасность, Сара Райдер?» — вспомнила она его слова и тут же ощутила, как щеки заливает краска. — «Мне нравишься ты, и будь оно все проклято!» Она, неловко кашлянув, поспешно отняла руку от его предплечья. 

— СЭМ говорит, что там, в конце, есть контейнер или ящик с датчиками движения и таймером. Не думаю, что это здесь забыли случайно. Кто бы здесь ни был, эту штуку нам оставили специально, учитывая то, как тщательно зачищена вся база.

Эфра прищурился.

— Ловушка?

— Не удивлюсь, если там бомба, — невесело хмыкнула в ответ Сара. — Эфра… Я думаю, что мы с Хааром вдвоем вполне справимся, тебе нельзя… 

Лицо Эфры исказила хищная гримаса. Сара завороженно наблюдала за тем, как трескается маска обычного его ворчливого равнодушия и на смену ей приходит почти звериный оскал. 

— Нет, — прорычал он.

Сара сглотнула.

— Сопротивление нуждается в тебе и…

— Нет!

— Но почему? — прошептала она.

Эфра взял ее за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза сквозь прозрачный щиток шлема. 

— Потому что, — твердо выделяя каждое слово, сказал он, — есть ошибки, которые можно совершить лишь раз. Однажды я уже… Неважно. Я остаюсь здесь с тобой.

И он зашагал к Хаару, оставив Сару с бешено колотящимся сердцем и чувством, будто в животе скрутился тугой ледяной комок.

_«Сара, тебе больно? Я не ощущаю никаких повреждений, только учащенное сердцебиение. Мне связаться с доктором Т’Перро?»_

— Не надо, СЭМ. Не надо доктора Т’Перро, — едва шевеля губами, ответила она. — Все в порядке.

Эфра, прижимая свой шлем одной рукой, наклонился к Хаару и что-то сказал, другой рукой показывая в сторону тонущего в темноте пространства. Хаар с удивлением посмотрел на него, потом покачал головой, эмоционально жестикулируя, ответил. Сара отвернулась. Ей тоже предстоял трудный разговор.

— Кора, у вас по-прежнему все чисто?

_«Да, Райдер. А у тебя?»_

— Мы нашли кое-что. Пока непонятно, что именно, но я подозреваю, что эта посылка предназначается именно мне. И что в ней будет фейерверк. 

Тишина в наушнике оглушала. Наконец Кора произнесла:

_«Уходи оттуда. Я отмечу для тебя точку пересечения с моим отрядом, а сама посмотрю, что с твоей посылкой»._

Сара ободряюще улыбнулась, хотя Кора и не могла этого увидеть.

— Из тебя получился бы отличный Первопроходец. Береги Скотта. Знаешь, он всегда мечтал о десантнице азари, но ты гораздо лучше.

_«Сара...»_

— Это приказ. Выведи бойцов Сопротивления и улетайте. Тебе хватит пятнадцати минут?

_«Тебе не обязательно это делать, Сара»._

— Обязательно. Я должна сама с этим разобраться. Это приказ, — повторила она.

Снова заминка. Сара прикусила губу. 

_«Хорошо. Харпер, конец связи»._

— Конец связи, — выдохнула Сара в пустоту.

Она оглянулась. Хаар направился к выходу, и вся его фигура выражала упрямое несогласие с решением Эфры. Сара отметила, что в руках у него снова не было его любимой «Ишарай». Сам Эфра сидел возле куба, облокотившись спиной о стеклянную стенку, винтовка Хаара лежала у него на коленях. Сара опустилась рядом и тоже сняла шлем.

— Он опять отдал ее тебе?

— Если опустить все бранные слова, что он сказал, то, думаю, он хотел, чтобы я не был одинок в момент смерти. Это что-то вроде дружеской поддержки. Частица того, кто всегда готов за тебя бороться до последней капли крови.

Сара хмыкнула, уставившись на трехпалую ладонь, нежно поглаживающую приклад. 

— Мы не обязательно умрем. Там ведь может оказаться что угодно.

— Может.

— Но если мы умрем, у меня есть одна просьба.

Эфра вопросительно приподнял бровь. 

— Поцелуй меня, — выпалила Сара.

Она ожидала чего угодно: ироничного вопроса, презрительного отказа, но он просто взял и поцеловал ее. Нежно коснулся губами, совсем по-человечески, совсем знакомо, так, будто не был чужим, родившимся за миллионы световых лет от нее. Желание жить, здесь и сейчас, без компромиссов, без недосказанностей, накрыло Сару шквалом — она вцепилась в какие-то выступы на скафандре Эфры и с силой потянула на себя, не давая разорвать поцелуй. Она задыхалась от чувств, от слов, мыслей, желаний, ей не хватало воздуха, но она не могла заставить себя отпустить его. Не сейчас. Они повалились на пол, посреди базы «Цербера», рядом с клеткой, где держали и истязали кого-то, оба закованные в броню, увешанные оружием. Более неподходящее место для того, что между ними в этот момент происходило, сложно было найти, и в то же время это было единственно возможное место. Сара потерянно всхлипнула, когда Эфра наконец оторвался от ее губ. 

— А если мы не умрем? — спросил он, нависая над ней.

— Тогда я выполню любую твою просьбу.

— Это кажется справедливым.

Он подал руку Саре и снова сел, привалившись к кубу. Сара положила голову ему на плечо. 

— Спасибо. 

Эфра не ответил, но Саре показалось, что она почувствовала его дыхание и легкое прикосновение к волосам. Так, молча, они дождались сигнала от Коры, что все покинули базу.

— Пора, — с сожалением произнесла она, поднимаясь.

Эфра неожиданно улыбнулся. Это было так странно видеть, что Сара невольно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Я рад, что ты прилетела, Сара Райдер, пусть даже с тобой прилетела и вся твоя «Инициатива». 

— Я припомню тебе эти слова, когда в следующий раз ты, — она осеклась, помрачнев, но продолжила: — когда ты будешь бурчать, что от людей одни неприятности.

Эфра неопределенно дернул головой, то ли выражая свое отношение к ее словам, то ли застегивая таким образом шлем, поднял «Ишарай» и пошел вперед. Вздохнув, она тоже приладила шлем и двинулась следом.

* * *

«Лучше бы это была бомба», — подумала Сара, разглядывая чудовищную смесь ангара и, кажется, турианца. Связанное проводами и трубками, будто пуповиной, существо безучастно стояло внутри капсулы, упираясь головой и плечами в стенки. Сама капсула навевала мысли о гробе.

— Что это? — неестественно ровно спросил Эфра. — Что это такое?

— Солдат «Цербера». — Раздался незнакомый голос за их спинами. 

Сара обернулась, выставляя перед собой руки, вспыхнувшие биотическим светом, краем глаза она успела увидеть, как рядом молниеносно вскинул «Ишарай» Эфра. Фигура сидящего в кресле человека появилась из ниоткуда шагах в десяти от них. Силуэт был нарочно затемнен, и рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь, что позволило бы понять, кто этот человек, было невозможно.

— Голограмма! — Она опустила руки, голубое свечение погасло.

— Верно, — уже другим голосом ответил человек. — Уверен, ты знаешь, кто я.

— Благодетель, я полагаю?

— И снова верно.

— Что тебе нужно?

Голос снова изменился, став женским:

— Так уж вышло, что я вынужден учитывать тебя в своих планах. Я мог договориться с Джиен Гарсон, с твоим отцом…

— Это вряд ли, — фыркнула Сара.

— О, поверь, — теперь это был детский голос. — Мне было что ему предложить. Твой отец всегда действовал, руководствуясь только собственным пониманием того, что можно, а чего нельзя. Ради блага вашей семьи мы нашли общий язык. Он был гениальным ученым. Но ты? Будешь ли человечеству полезна ты?

Сара почувствовала, как Эфра переступил с ноги на ногу, вроде бы случайно, но на самом деле чуть разворачиваясь, чтобы держать в поле зрения и голограмму Благодетеля, и существо в капсуле.

— Это отвратительно — то, что ты делаешь, — отвлекая внимание на себя, сказала она громко. — Ты ничем не отличаешься от кеттов... Я точно не буду тебе полезна, потому что все, чего я хочу, — уничтожить это место и все, что оно из себя представляет. 

— Вот что нас различает, Сара. Там, где ты видишь возможность уничтожить, я вижу возможность использовать. Представь себе, насколько сильным станет человечество, если мы создадим таких солдат для его защиты. Ты не видишь всей перспективы. При помощи СЭМа и «Цербера» мы можем покорить другие расы, использовать их силу, чтобы привести человечество к вершине эволюции. Подумай, Сара, подумай хорошенько и оглядись — ангара, которых ты так защищаешь, будут всегда видеть в нас пришельцев, незваных гостей. Рано или поздно каждый из них задастся вопросом: «А почему я должен делить с ними землю, воду и даже воздух?» У тебя есть ответ? 

Сара молчала, стиснув зубы. Все в ней бунтовало против того, что делает Благодетель, но тихий голосок разума где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри соглашался с каждым его словом, признавая истину, подтвержденную историей Земли. А еще этот же голосок отмечал, что речь Благодетеля, пусть он обращался исключительно к Саре, предназначена не только для нее. Она была уверена, что Эфра слушает очень внимательно и делает свои выводы. И что пугало больше всего — то, что весь этот спектакль был нарочито позерским, неприглядно откровенным по одной причине: «Цербер» больше не собирался прятаться. Благодетель чувствовал за собой достаточную силу, чтобы открыто объявлять ей и Эфре войну. «Что же я упустила? Когда? Кто на «Нексусе», на Меридиане работает на «Цербер»? Как их много? Как же быть теперь?» — думала Сара, слушая меняющийся голос Благодетеля.

— Это технологии кеттов? — спросила она внезапно. — Ты создал своего «солдата», используя технологии кеттов? 

Благодетель засмеялся. Это звучало жутко, учитывая, что начал он смеяться глубоким мужским басом, а закончил скрипучим старушечьим хихиканьем. 

— Я понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, но нет. Это технологии, привезенные из Млечного Пути, и отчасти технологии реликтов. Да-да, те самые, при помощи которых джаардан сотворили ангара. В каком-то смысле я продолжаю их дело — улучшаю их творение. 

Эфра издал низкий вибрирующий звук, похожий на тихое рычание, но Благодетель не обратил на него внимания.

— Откуда тебе известно, что джаардан создали ангара? Мы не распространяли эти данные. — По спине Сары пробежал холодок.

— Все, чего я хочу, — сохранить человечество, когда здесь появится очередной Архонт. Мы одни, Сара, одни в темном лесу, полном опасностей и чудовищ. Нам нужно свое собственное чудовище, которое нас защитит. Сейчас я даю тебе единственный шанс присоединиться ко мне. Ты можешь выйти с этой базы одна или не выйти вообще. Выбор за тобой.

— СЭМ, — не размыкая губ, субвокализировала она. — Где находится голопроектор?

_«Чуть левее контейнера номер три. Я отмечу эту точку на экране твоего шлема»._

Сара посмотрела на Эфру и улыбнулась. 

— Похоже, мы все-таки умрем сегодня.

Сгусток темной материи сорвался с ее ладони, повинуясь лишь одному мысленному желанию, и кляксой впечатался в стену. Фигура Благодетеля пропала. Одновременно с Сарой, Эфра выстрелил в капсулу, метя туда, где находилась голова существа. По стеклу пошли трещины, но оно осталось целым. 

_«Сара, мои сенсоры говорят, что начался процесс расконсервации капсулы. Это займет от одной до трех минут»._

— Выведи нас отсюда! — Она побежала ко входу в лабораторию, уже на ходу видя, как захлопываются створки двери, понимая, что не успеет ничего сделать, разве что…

Волна биотической энергии протянулась от нее в сторону двери, в металле появилась вмятина, как если бы в него ударило что-то тяжелое, и покореженные створки заклинило. 

— Быстрее! — крикнула она Эфре.

Они не без труда протиснулись в просвет между створками как раз в тот момент, когда стеклянная крышка капсулы отлетела и создание Благодетеля вырвалось наружу. Сара завороженно наблюдала, как оно неслось к ним с невероятной скоростью. Раздался хлопок выстрела, и существо, споткнувшись, упало. Эфра молча перезарядил «Ишарай». Не успела Сара обрадоваться, как существо поднялось на четвереньки и, по-крабьи перебирая ногами и руками, рванулось за ближайший куб. Не веря своим глазам, Сара увидела, что оно без труда вскарабкалось по отвесной стенке, а далее пропало из виду. Тут же ее дернул за руку Эфра, буквально потащив за собой.

— Двери надолго _это_ не задержат. Если мы не доберемся до выхода, придется сражаться, — на бегу сказал он.

— Как? Оно не обратило внимание на ранение, если вообще было ранено. СЭМ, как нам остановить эту тварь? 

_«Не могу сказать, слишком мало данных. Оно, — в голосе СЭМа послышалось удивление. — Оно лишь частично поддается сканированию. Но я могу предположить, что оно в достаточной мере защищено от электромагнитного воздействия, учитывая, что создавалось в том числе из тела ангара»._

— Замечательно. — Позади послышались скрежет и звуки ударов. — Куда теперь, СЭМ?

Они промчались через ряд пустых лабораторий, и снова Сара использовала биотику, чтобы заклинить двери. Это давало призрачную надежду, что они успеют выбраться под прикрытие отряда Коры.

* * *

Они не успели. То ли существо лучше знало базу, то ли просто пробило пару стен, однако так или иначе оно в буквальном смысле свалилось им на голову, когда до коридора, ведущего к посадочному ангару, оставалось метров десять. Сара как раз получила короткий рапорт от Коры о том, что бойцы Сопротивления заняли нужные позиции, но тут ее швырнуло в сторону, сильно приложив о стену. На миг она потеряла сознание, а когда обрела способность соображать, то увидела перед собой Эфру, всаживающего весь магазин пистолета-пулемета в тварь Благодетеля, не давая той приблизиться. Разряженная «Ишарай» валялась рядом. Сара встала на колени, с трудом сосредоточилась и швырнула в существо сверкающий шар сингулярности. Оно вцепилось когтями в стену, пытаясь сопротивляться силе эффекта массы. Сара мстительно ухмыльнулась, когда с кончиков ее пальцев сорвалась голубая биотическая волна. 

Коридор сотряс взрыв.

Сара снова повалилась на пол, сверху на нее упал Эфра, умудрившись при этом прикрыть ее от большей части осколков. 

— Поднимайся. — Он вскочил, поднимая ее, будто котенка, подхватил «Ишарай». — Быстрее!

Там, куда отбросило существо, зашевелилась груда мусора и оплавленных кусков металла, бывших когда-то частью стены. Сара, спотыкаясь, бежала следом за Эфрой, каждой клеточкой тела ощущая, как существо выбирается из-под обломков, практически невредимое. Ей казалось, что она уже чувствует его стальную хватку на своей шее.

— Кора! — задыхаясь, прохрипела Сара.

_«Мы готовы, Райдер. Откроем огонь по твоей команде»._

Они вывалились на посадочную площадку, где сейчас находился только шаттл «Инициативы». Эфра развернулся, прикрывая собой Сару, прицелился, приготовившись стрелять. В дверном проеме появилась огромная уродливая фигура. Однако существо застыло на месте. На миг Сара встретилась с ним взглядом, и ее пробрало от абсолютной пустоты, царившей в его светящихся глазах. Оно вовсе не хотело их смерти, оно вообще ничего не хотело — марионетка в руках искусного кукловода. Сара смотрела на чудовищный сплав тел безымянных турианца и ангара, и ей хотелось выть в голос, оплакивая чужие жизни, превращенные в бездумное оружие. 

Существо шевельнулось, сделало шаг назад. Потом еще один. И еще. И еще, пока полностью не скрылось из виду в темноте коридора. Сара пошатнулась, привалившись к плечу Эфры — он же обхватил ее за талию, не позволяя упасть.

— Что это было? — из-за бока шаттла показались Кора и Хаар.

Сара вздохнула.

— Защитник человечества, как его видит «Цербер».

Кора посмотрела в сторону, где скрылось существо.

— Впечатляюще, — пробормотала она.

— Да уж. — Сара наконец нашла в себе силы отойти от Эфры, которого тут же обступили со всех сторон солдаты Сопротивления. — Особенно меня впечатлило то, что даже взрыв сингулярности не оставил на нем ни царапины.

Кора недоверчиво вздернула бровь.

— Такая хорошая броня?

— Не знаю. Знаю только, что надо убираться отсюда поскорее. 

Кора согласно кивнула. Спустя десять минут, уже внутри взлетающего шаттла, Сара подумала, что ведь оно бы вполне могло расправиться со всем их отрядом. Почему же оно отступило? Она только было открыла рот, спросить Эфру, не создалось ли у него такого же впечатления, как шаттл сильно тряхнуло, замигало красным аварийное освещение. 

— СЭМ, что происходит?

_«База «Цербера» была уничтожена взрывом изнутри»._

— Зачем? Там же не было никаких данных, ничего такого!

_«Полагаю, Сара, там все-таки было что-то, что «Цербер» предпочел уничтожить»._

— Вот дьявол, — выругалась она вслух и прикусила язык, заметив внимательный взгляд Эфры. 

Она вспомнила, как он целовал ее там, на базе. Да, она сама попросила, но он ведь не отказался. И остался с ней, хотя мог бы уйти вместо Хаара. Сара опустила голову, надеясь, что шлем скроет лихорадочный румянец на щеках. 

**6**

— Ты был прав.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Сара протиснулась мимо Эфры, на время перелета с Элаадена на Айю снова расположившегося в ее каюте, и сразу направилась к кровати. Опустилась на колени, засунула руку под днище, нечаянно коснувшись щекой небрежно откинутого покрывала. Покрывало было еще теплым. 

Глядя на нее, Эфра усмехнулся: 

— Ты кажешься расстроенной этим обстоятельством.

— И ты снова прав, что еще больше меня расстраивает. — Она вытащила из-под кровати небольшой контейнер. — К счастью, у меня есть это.

Сара с показной почтительностью водрузила контейнер на столик перед диваном, открыла крышку и, довольно пробормотав что-то себе под нос, ринулась к одному из шкафчиков в углу. Заинтересованный, Эфра заглянул внутрь. Три бутылки из матового синего стекла лежали в специально сделанных углублениях. 

— Что это? 

— Алкоголь. СЭМ уверяет, что он подходит для ангара и даже соответствует вкусовым предпочтениям вашей расы.

Высокие, изящной формы стаканы появились на столике вместе с круглой чашей. 

— Алкоголь? — Эфра удивленно ткнул пальцем в аккуратные полупрозрачные кубики, насыпанные в чашу. — А это лед? Зачем?

Сара плюхнулась на диван, откупорила одну из бутылок. 

— Со льдом будет интереснее. Это иласа. Азари называют ее «спутником печали». Мой отец очень любил ее. 

— Занятно. И, похоже, ты в печали именно из-за того, что я оказался в чем-то прав? 

Он с осторожностью пригубил иласу. Чуть прикрыл веки. Глядя на него, Сара тоже сделала маленький глоток. Вкус был резким и каким-то цветочным. За прохладной горечью быстро пришла жаркая сладость. Начало покалывать кончики пальцев. 

— Ого! — Сара, снова отпив, покрутила в стакан из стороны в сторону, отчего жидкость в нем заиграла разными оттенками изумрудного. — Хорошая штука.

Эфра хмыкнул:

— Уходишь от ответа?

— Вовсе нет. Достигаю нужного для ответов настроения. И довольно стремительно, учитывая крепость этой штуки. Разве ангара так не делают?

Неожиданно для Сары Эфра чуть заметно улыбнулся — очевидно, иласа начинала действовать на него тоже .

— Делают. А достигнув нужного настроения и так не найдя ответов, обычно идут стрелять адхи. 

Щеки Сары горели, но не от смущения — наоборот, пожалуй, впервые за все время общения с Эфрой она чувствовала себя абсолютно раскованно. Она вытянула ноги, блаженно откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Можем пострелять. Но, учитывая обстоятельства, — со смехом она отсалютовала стаканом, — вряд ли я попаду даже в эйроха. Ладно, я вижу по твоему лицу, что сейчас ты начнешь опять бурчать, что я ухожу от ответов. И будешь прав. Опять!

— Кажется пора начинать поиски адхи для тебя, — пробормотал Эфра.

Но Сара его не слушала.

— Я ведь не представляла, насколько глубоко «Цербер» проник в «Инициативу», как много тех, кто разделяет их идеалы. Ты сказал, что мир между нашими цивилизациями так хрупок. Сегодня я поняла, насколько ты прав. Если бы один из нас… Если бы мы оба не вернулись с базы «Цербера», все, чего мы достигли вместе, полетело бы к черту. Ни Мошай Сефа, ни Скотт — не смогли бы обуздать наступивший хаос. Ты и я. Мы вдвоем удерживаем мир. Но знаешь, что самое ужасное? Этот Благодетель, как он себя называет, тоже это знает. Он…

— Он поэтому нас и отпустил. 

Сара резко повернулась к Эфре, попутно чуть не пролив на себя половину иласы.

— Что?

— То существо не пыталось нас убить, оно тянуло время. — Эфра задумался, подбирая слова. — Полагаю, в планы твоего «Благодетеля» не входила наша героическая гибель. Возможно, из-за того, что в таком случае пришлось бы иметь дело с легендами, объектами поклонения. Но, скорее всего, у него были другие причины.

— И почему Мошай Сефу считают самой мудрой среди ангара? — усмехнулась Сара.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я прав. Он мог бы взорвать базу вместе с нами, мог заставить то существо драться в полную силу. Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Есть что-то такое, что привело его к выводу, что живые мы гораздо лучше послужим его целям. 

Сара залпом допила иласу.

— И что же?

Эфра поднял руку, медленно провел пальцем по ее щеке. Сара задержала дыхание — и от внезапности этого жеста, и от силы вызванных им чувств. 

— Ты знаешь сама. Мой народ нуждается во мне, но я предпочел разделить смерть с тобой. 

Сара накрыла его ладонь своей. Прикосновение к чужой горячей коже опалило мириадами крошечных электрических разрядов. Ей казалось, что мир вокруг выцвел и потускнел, что остались только они вдвоем, наполненные цветом и жизнью. Ей казалось, что если она сейчас же не сделает движения ему навстречу, то разгорающийся внутри огонь просто испепелит ее.

— Эфра… 

Эфра подался к ней. 

— Останови меня, — прошептал он. — Иначе мы поплатимся за это оба.

«К черту Благодетеля с его играми, к черту всех и вся!» — хотелось закричать ей, но все мысли оказались сметены шквалом чувств и ощущений. То, что делала иласа с ее сознанием, то что делала близость Эфры с ее телом, — было за гранью любых слов и определений. Сара плыла в пульсирующем потоке света, с трудом различая контуры окружающих предметов. 

Она счастливо засмеялась, закрывая глаза. 

Эфра больше не казался ей чуждым и непонятным. Между ними не осталось никаких преград, словно в миг исчезло все, что ранее разделяло. Глупые условности, глупые обиды. Она ощутила, как электризующее прикосновение его губ, сначала легкое, невесомое, тут же стало требовательным и жарким. Сара откинулась назад, подставляя горячим поцелуям шею. Она вспомнила об обещании, которое дала ему, думая, что никогда не придется его выполнять.

— А разве ты смог бы остановиться? — выдохнула она, не в силах совладать с беснующимся в крови желанием. 

Она не ждала ответа, но он все же ответил. Не словами. У его ответа был привкус иласы: он обещал горечь долгих расставаний и мимолетную сладость воссоединений, он был полон предвкушений и сожалений. 

Но Сара приняла его с радостью. 

**7**

Коре нравилось приходить в «Вихрь». Она всегда занимала самый дальний столик, рядом с ферментационными цистернами. В мерцающем свете и гуле музыки Кора чувствовала себя совсем незаметной, словно наблюдала за жизнью других людей из-за стекла. Это было хорошее ощущение, оно будило какие-то неосознанные приятные воспоминания. Прикрыв веки, она, как обычно, потягивала бурбон и ни о чем не думала. 

— Как хорошо снова оказаться на «Нексусе». — Раздался хорошо знакомый ей голос.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Нас не должны видеть вместе.

Джек хмыкнул, достал две сигареты, одну закурил сам, вторую — предложил Коре. Она тут же с наслаждением затянулась.

— Мы с тобой, дорогуша, теперь официально знакомы. Почему бы нам не посидеть вместе и не вспомнить былое?

— Ты имеешь в виду наш единственный совместный полет от Кадары на «Нексус»? 

— Ну, хоть бы и его. 

Кора выдохнула дым ему в лицо.

— Я старалась как можно меньше мелькать возле тебя, а вот ты лез везде, где только можно было.

— Ерунда! Не так уж мы и похожи, чтобы кто-то что-то начал подозревать. 

— Все равно не стоит рисковать. — Она глубоко затянулась и сменила тему: — Я слышала, у Благодетеля ничего не вышло с Сарой. 

Джек холодно усмехнулся.

— Семейное упрямство Райдеров. Им нельзя отказать в умении делать то, что никому не нравится. Полезное для нас качество. Надеюсь, тебе с твоим Райдером повезет больше.

Кора улыбнулась краешком губ и погасила недокуренную даже до половины сигарету. 

— Не хочу слишком привыкать, — ответила она все с той же полуулыбкой на неодобрительный взгляд Джека. — Я ведь предупреждала по поводу Сары и ангара. Они слишком сблизились, и это может стать для тебя проблемой.

Джек затянулся, покачал головой.

— Для нас, — поправил он ее. — Не станет. Вот увидишь. Их отношения очень скоро начнут играть против них: они оба окажутся ненадежны в глазах своих же соратников. Кстати, у меня есть для тебя подарок. 

Он положил на стол маленький белый пакет. 

— Что там?

— Открой. Ну же. Открывай. В конце концов, мы с тобой созданы по одному подобию, из одной и той же ДНК. Разве ты не доверяешь мне, как самой себе?

— Нет. 

Джек рассмеялся.

— Я тебя в этом даже не виню. Призрак всегда был параноиком.

Кора с опаской покрутила пакетик, но все-таки открыла.

— Семена? Что это?

— Цикута. Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоило ее здесь найти.

— Иди ты к черту! Я не стану держать такое под носом у Райдер и СЭМа.

— Жаль, я всего лишь хотел сделать тебе приятное — ведь ты так любишь выращивать цветы. 

Кора вздрогнула, почувствовав, как он положил руку на ее колено. Скрытая ото всех столешницей его ладонь двинулась вверх.

— Джек… — прошептала она.

— Во всех галактиках, во всей вселенной на страже человечества остались только мы. 

Кора оглянулась, но никто на них не смотрел.

— Я ведь всегда был с тобой честен. Ты знаешь, что нам предстоит. 

— Да…

Он наклонился к ней так близко, что Кора ощутила его терпкий запах, смешанный с сигаретным дымом. Этот запах бил прямо в центр чего-то потаенного, глубоко скрытого в самом ее существе. Она закусила губу — сопротивляться тому, что притягивало ее к Джеку, было выше ее сил. С того самого момента, как Кора осознала настоящую себя, Джек стал якорем, удерживающим ее сознание на плаву. Иногда она не очень понимала, кто она сейчас, какую роль играет и кем должна быть, но Джек неизменно появлялся в тот самый момент, когда Кора уже готова была сорваться. Появлялся, и каждое его прикосновение, каждое слово возвращало уверенность. Она безраздельно принадлежала ему так же, как и он принадлежал ей — идеально подходящие друг к другу части целого.

— Ты со мной?

— Да… Всегда.

В его глазах она видела яростный огонь веры и… свое отражение.

— Пойдем, — сказал он хрипло. — У нас не так много времени до отлета «Бури».

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
